


Что имеем - не храним

by elinorwise



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Break Up, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Het and Slash, Infidelity, Jealousy, Love Triangle, M/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinorwise/pseuds/elinorwise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Марк проявляет себя не лучшим образом, Эдуардо изменяет и не раскаивается, а Дастин... Дастин, кажется, влюблен. В наличии сложные запутанные отношения и противоречивые сигналы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что имеем - не храним

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good As I Been to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/236080) by [ninhursag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninhursag/pseuds/ninhursag). 



В последний раз Эдуардо был счастлив – абсолютно, безгранично, безусловно счастлив – в университетском общежитии, когда смотрел через плечо Марка на экран ноутбука, отображавший бело-голубую страницу веб-сайта.  
\- Хорошо, – сказал он тогда. – Очень хорошо.  
А Марк оглянулся на него – почти небрежно, чуть лукаво. И гордо.  
Эдуардо сам не знал, что его так радует: важность события, близость Марка или особенное, головокружительное сочетание того и другого. Но это – было.  
Вот почему, едва улеглась пыль и судебное разбирательство завершилось подписанным соглашением, он приехал к снятому Марком дому и уселся на пороге, подтянув колени к груди и уткнувшись в них подбородком.  
Марк приехал часа в два ночи.  
\- Привет, Вардо, – ровно сказал он, остановившись у двери. – Я бы спросил, что ты здесь делаешь, но уверен, ты и сам мне расскажешь.  
Эдуардо пожал плечами и поднялся на ноги:  
\- Можно войти?  
Помедлив, Марк отпер дверь. Вошел, оставив ее чуть приоткрытой. Эдуардо последовал за ним.  
Они поцеловались в прихожей. Марк крепко прижал его к себе и тихо, осторожно вздохнул.  
Впоследствии они никогда не говорили об этом. Эдуардо просто пришел и остался. Марк не просил прощенья ни за что – проехали и забыли.  
Вот только, разумеется, никто ничего не забыл.

***  
Марк работал по восемьдесят часов в неделю, как заведенный. Эдуардо хватало семидесяти: он успевал поспать и время от времени пообщаться с людьми – просто чтобы не забывать, как это. А еще они много трахались, в основном когда оказывались в спальне одновременно. Марк яростно вцеплялся в него жесткими пальцами, впивался ногтями в плечи, дышал в ухо.  
В первые мгновения было больно; потом боль уходила. Эдуардо каждый раз кончал, поэтому уверил себя, что всё в порядке, так и должно быть.  
В последний раз он был счастлив тогда в университете.

***  
Он снова подружился с Дастином. Они не разговаривали уже несколько лет, с того кошмарного дня, когда Эдуардо явился в офис Фейсбука, не зная, что идет на заклание.  
Дастин первым сделал шаг навстречу, представ на пороге с упаковкой пива и нервной улыбкой.  
\- Молчи, – предупредил он. – Я и сам знаю, что давно надо было набраться смелости и поговорить с тобой. Но я сомневался, что ты… кхм… в общем, я боялся, что ты применишь на мне вулканский захват Спока или, как минимум, захлопнешь дверь у меня перед носом.  
Эдуардо невольно ухмыльнулся, несмотря на все свои болезненные воспоминания, и втащил его в дом:  
\- Ладно, чего только не простишь за пиво! К тому же вулканский захват у меня никогда не получался. Давай, заходи.  
Как только дверь закрылась, Дастин навалился на него, до боли стиснув в объятиях. Эдуардо пошатнулся от неожиданности, слишком потрясенный, чтобы ответить.  
\- Чувак, без тебя было хреново, – доверительно поведал Дастин ему на ухо. – Но раз уж ты Марка простил – я подумал, что и у меня есть шанс. Так вот, прости. Я ничего не знал, а должен был знать. Мне так чертовски жаль…  
\- Да ладно, – сказал Эдуардо, когда снова обрел голос. – Ерунда.  
Дастин отстранился и долго рассматривал его своими карими глазами, серьезными и чуть слишком яркими:  
\- Вообще-то нет. В смысле, не ерунда. Но спасибо.  
Эдуардо пожал плечами, неловко переступил с ноги на ногу и покосился в сторону кухни:  
\- Хочешь… давай уберем это в холодильник и…  
\- У меня «Рассвет мертвецов» на диске, со всеми бонусами. – Дастин опять просиял, хоть улыбка и казалась слегка натянутой. – Как насчет зомби и пива?  
Эдуардо тоже усмехнулся – совсем не натянуто, а облегченно, как будто внутри что-то отпустило, впервые за долгое время.  
\- Отлично! – Он шутливо отдал честь. – Зомби и пиво – самое то.  
Они посмотрели фильм, опустошили упаковку и в конце концов растянулись на диване, гогоча, как подростки – Дастин бурной жестикуляцией подкреплял тираду о том, почему быстрые зомби в подметки не годятся медленным. Было до нелепости хорошо.  
Когда в третьем часу ночи вернулся Марк, они все еще валялись, лениво переговариваясь. У Эдуардо уже рот начинал болеть, так много он улыбался.  
\- Неплохо устроились, – сказал Марк, медленно растянув губы в усмешке. – Опять начнете обжиматься, как тогда под марихуаной, или Дастин завязал со своими гомосексуальными экспериментами?  
Эдуардо почувствовал, как его собственная улыбка поблекла, а теплое хмельное блаженство куда-то улетучилось.  
Дастин захлебнулся от возмущения:  
\- И как это понимать, черт побери?  
Конечно, Эдуардо знал, о чем речь. Но это было так давно – косячок на двоих, смех, неторопливые поцелуи и осторожные прикосновения… С Марком у них тогда еще ничего не было, и кто бы мог подумать, что он в курсе…  
\- Понимай так, что тебе пора домой, – отчеканил Марк. – Ты бы лучше в офисе подольше сидел, а не…  
\- Хватит на этом. – Дастин вскочил на ноги. – Понятно, к чему ты клонишь; а поскольку я знаю, что извинений от тебя потом не дождешься – даже не начинай.  
\- Не представляю, за что я должен извиняться. – Марк вышел из комнаты. Эдуардо смотрел ему вслед, пытаясь сообразить, что это было.  
\- Прости, что… – начал он.  
Дастин помотал головой:  
\- Вардо, не надо, ладно? Ты ни в чем не виноват. – Он помолчал, потом вздохнул, будто собираясь с духом. – Этот парень гений, и у него есть кое-какие скрытые достоинства, а то бы мы и связываться с ним не стали, но… ты не… не позволяй ему так обращаться с тобой. Ты этого не заслуживаешь.  
Эдуардо пожал плечами и уставился в стену.  
Знать бы еще, чего он заслуживает. 

***  
Одним разом не кончилось.  
Однажды на благотворительном вечере ему вздумалось пригласить на танец улыбчивую юную блондинку, затянутую в черный шелк. Они говорили о Стэнфордской юридической школе, куда она недавно поступила, о «Черном лебеде» Талеба, который, как выяснилось, оба неоднократно перечитывали. Об открытках, которые присылала ей подруга, уехавшая на семестр в Лиссабон.  
Было весело – пока Эдуардо не оставил ее и не отошел в бар за напитками.  
Он уже возвращался с двумя бокалами шампанского, когда Марк нагнал его и припер к стене.  
\- Думаешь соблазнить ее деньгами, что отсудил у меня? – угрожающе прошипел он.  
Эдуардо почувствовал, как кровь жарко и позорно приливает к щекам. Он резко отставил бокалы и вышел, не оглядываясь. Опомнился только на улице, когда уже садился в такси.  
Марк вернулся поздно, от него несло скотчем. Отец Эдуардо всегда считал скотч напитком настоящих мужчин. Марк знал об этом.  
Эдуардо прикусил язык и ничего не сказал, подставляя затылок под влажные пьяные поцелуи.

***  
С Крисом он никогда и не прекращал дружить – с тех самых пор, как они столкнулись нос к носу возле университетской библиотеки. Его присутствие стало для Эдуардо чем-то в порядке вещей. Крис был рядом, когда он пытался восстановить душевное равновесие, снова обрести себя, стать собой – не сыном своего отца, не финансовым директором Фейсбука, не… не кем-то там для Марка.  
Теперь Крис почти совсем поселился в Колумбии, но они часто разговаривали по телефону.  
\- Ты там поосторожней, – однажды сказал он. – Я бы и рад утверждать, что Марк вырос и созрел для серьезных отношений, но как-то сомневаюсь.  
Эдуардо хохотнул в трубку:  
\- Сам не знаю, достаточно ли я вырос, чтобы связаться с человеком, который созрел для серьезных отношений. Но спасибо за заботу.  
\- Ты заслуживаешь только хорошего, – негромко добавил Крис.  
\- Ты что, от Дастина заразился? – машинально съязвил Эдуардо. – С чего вы оба взяли, будто мне недостаточно хорошо?  
Крис протяжно вздохнул:  
\- Дастин растяпа, но не дурак, и ты это знаешь. Иногда не мешает и послушать его.  
\- У него обо мне ложное представление, – рассеянно отозвался Эдуардо.  
\- Это вряд ли, – сказал Крис.  
Эдуардо пожал плечами и решил не спорить. По телефону всегда легче соглашаться. 

***  
А еще был один бариста в местной кофейне, который всегда улыбался ему, даже в самые паршивые дни.  
\- Повтори-ка, как тебя зовут? – каждый раз спрашивал он. – Честное слово, когда-нибудь я запомню.  
Эдуардо смеялся и напоминал, а на следующее утро выяснялось, что парень опять забыл. Зато он всегда помнил, какой кофе Эдуардо любит, и подавал именно то, что нужно.  
Неизвестно, откуда Марк узнал.  
\- Надеюсь, этому типу из кофейни, с которым ты вечно трахаешься глазами, понравится в очереди за пособием по безработице, – однажды заявил он, явно довольный собой.  
Эдуардо сглотнул.  
\- Шутишь, что ли? – с надеждой сказал он. Разумеется, это какая-то шутка, какой-то дурацкий несмешной прикол в обычном стиле Марка…  
Оказалось, что нет.

***  
Девушку звали Молли, и она была совсем не красива: острое любопытное личико, чуть слишком худые щеки, кудряшки и очки в старомодной круглой оправе. Она недавно поселилась по соседству от Дастина и заглянула одолжить сковородку (а еще лучше, что-нибудь перекусить), как раз когда там был Эдуардо. Молли ничего не знала о Фейсбуке – скорей всего, сказала она, это какой-нибудь сервис для хранения и распространения файлов.  
\- А вы проторчите-ка лет пять на раскопках в Андах, а по возвращении узнайте, что весь мир сходит с ума по Титеру, Букфейсу и еще каким-то певческим конкурсам на телевидении. Тьфу на ваши компьютеры.  
Дастин рассмеялся и промолчал. И Эдуардо тоже. Молли стала приходить чаще… и Эдуардо тоже. Они смотрели кино – в основном Дастинову коллекцию итальянской чернухи. Молли устраивала каждому фильму разбор с антропологической точки зрения, и все немало повеселились.  
Однажды субботним вечером она прижала Дастина спиной к кухонной стойке и горячо поцеловала в губы.  
Он ответил. Сначала они просто целовались, неторопливо, уверенно; потом Дастин подхватил ее и усадил на стойку. Оба начали увлекаться.  
Эдуардо, к тому времени изрядно навеселе, молча наблюдал, как они ласкаются – влажно, неуклюже, откровенно. Кажется, его присутствие им ничуть не мешало. Он чувствовал, что его потряхивает от хмеля и возбуждения; но, как ни странно, ни малейшей неловкости не испытывал.  
«Я знаю, как он целуется», – вдруг подумалось ему.  
Хотя, возможно, теперь у губ Дастина совсем другой вкус – в конце концов, столько лет прошло…  
Его бросило в жар от воспоминания об этих теплых нетерпеливых губах. Может, Дастин и вправду натурал, но когда-то, давным-давно…  
Надо было уйти. Пойти домой. Но Эдуардо остался и переночевал на диване.  
В воскресенье оба страдали от похмелья и играли в Halo, закусывая черствыми сушками. Места на диване не хватало, и, когда Эдуардо вытягивал ноги, то каждый раз задевал Дастина по бедру. Дастин сосредоточенно смотрел в экран, покусывая губу, будто от напряжения – хотя чего там напрягаться, когда так легко выигрываешь.  
Ближе к обеду Молли принесла им порцию доморощенной травки, вкусной и забористой. Они закурили все втроем – Молли и Дастин начали лежа на полу, но потом она поднялась, двигаясь уверенно и расчетливо, и подошла к Эдуардо.  
Он растянулся на диване. Молли уселась сверху и с нежной улыбкой обхватила ладонями его лицо, будто давно мечтала это сделать. Эдуардо почему-то не сомневался, что теперь Дастин наблюдает, не сводя с них внимательных карих глаз.  
Молли поцеловала его; Эдуардо зажмурился и откинул голову – было так хорошо… Она рассмеялась легким и звонким, как брызги шампанского, смехом, легко прикоснулась губами к его горлу, потом ниже, туда, где бился пульс, и еще ниже – к ключице; поцелуи становились жесткими, оставляли засосы.  
\- Ты такой красивый, – шепнула Молли, расстегивая ему джинсы.  
Эдуардо усмехнулся и раздвинул ноги, чтобы ей легче было достать член. Откуда-то снизу послышался шелестящий смешок Дастина; затем влажный, вызывающий истому звук прикосновения кожи к коже.  
Боли не было. Совсем.  
К тому времени, как Молли ушла, Эдуардо почти протрезвел. Он сходил на кухню, достал из холодильника воду со льдом, взял два стакана и вернулся на диван. Дастин вскарабкался наверх и уселся рядом.  
\- Сдается мне, я должен чувствовать себя последним дерьмом, – сказал Эдуардо.  
\- Да ладно, забей. – Дастин выхватил у него второй стакан и залпом выпил воду. – Давай лучше посмотрим «Возвращение джедая»: хочу увидеть, как плюшевые мишки мочат штурмовиков. Я такой обдолбанный, что мне сейчас в самый раз.  
На том и порешили.

***  
В понедельник, пока Марка не было дома, Эдуардо собрал чемоданы. Делать это было совсем не трудно и даже приятно, будто освобождаешься от какого-то груза. Аренда дома была оформлена на Марка, коммунальные услуги тоже, поэтому никаких сложностей не предвиделось. Нечего убирать за собой – ну, разве что обломки прошлого.  
Он сообщил Марку сразу, едва тот переступил порог:  
\- Я переспал с другим человеком. – Слова выходили легко, как дыхание. – Ты ведь давно этого ждал от меня.  
Лицо Марка пошло красными пятнами.  
\- Я всегда знал, что ты потаскун, – тяжело выдавил он.  
\- Ага. Похоже, ты опять оказался прав, так что мир не перевернется. – Эдуардо небрежно взмахнул руками. Ему совсем не было больно. – Извини. Вещи собраны, так что я, пожалуй, пойду.  
\- Постой. – Выражение неприкрытой ярости на лице Марка тут же сменилось… чем-то другим. Именно с этого момента всё пошло не так. – Что ты сказал?  
\- Я тебе изменил, – повторил Эдуардо. – Ты и в первый раз услышал, иначе с чего бы тебе вздумалось обзываться? Так что не валяй дурака.  
Марк тряхнул головой:  
\- Ты уходишь? Я тебя не выгонял.  
\- Я думал, это само собой разумеется, – сказал Эдуардо.  
Лицо Марка застыло; пятна сошли, и теперь он был, скорее, бледен. Рот сжался в тонкую линию, но руки примирительно вскинулись ладонями наружу. Всё это было… странно.  
\- Вообще-то я никогда ничего такого не говорил, даже не намекал, поэтому… Черт. Ладно, послушай, Вардо – тебе вовсе незачем уходить. Я прошу прощенья. Ты этого хотел? Конечно, я извиняюсь.  
Эдуардо уставился на него:  
\- Ты… извиняешься? Сейчас? Ты это серьезно?  
Марк уставился в ответ, только не на Эдуардо, а куда-то поверх его плеча:  
\- Да. Этого достаточно? Я попросил прощенья. Теперь положи свои чемоданы и пойдем наверх.  
\- Погоди, давай разберемся, а то я чего-то не понимаю. Я дал тебе всё, что у меня было. Всё. Ты наебал меня – многократно, разнообразно и изощренно. Твоя чертова ревность превратила мою жизнь в кошмар. И ты… никогда не просил прощенья. Ни разу. – Эдуардо задыхался. Каждый глоток воздуха давался с боем. – А теперь я изменил тебе – и ты извиняешься?!  
\- Ну да, я же сказал, – раздраженно огрызнулся Марк. – К чему продолжать этот разговор? Что тебе еще нужно?  
Эдуардо сглотнул. Посмотрел на свои чемоданы, на Марка. Закрыл глаза. В последний раз, в самый последний раз он был абсолютно, безусловно счастлив, когда… когда…  
\- Извинение не принимается.  
\- Что? – Марк как будто не поверил своим ушам.  
Эдуардо не счел это забавным. Не ощутил ни торжества, ни злорадства. Он смотрел на Марка – на его острые плечи, кудрявые волосы, льдистые голубые глаза – и чувствовал… усталость. Только бесконечную усталость.  
\- Прощай, – сказал он, пытаясь выразить всё одним словом.  
\- Ты не можешь уйти, – возразил Марк. – Даже не думай. Я… ты еще пожалеешь. Я тебя выслежу и… проклянешь тот день, когда встретил меня.  
Эдуардо пытался не слушать. Он не проклинал – пока еще – и лучше бы так оно и оставалось. Но Марк чертовски талантлив, и, если ему что втемяшится…  
Машина стояла на подъездной дорожке. Задерживаться не пришлось. 

***  
\- Я должен предупредить, – сказал Эдуардо, когда двадцать минут спустя Дастин, бледный и заспанный, в спортивных штанах и растянутой футболке, открыл ему дверь. – Марк наверняка отомстит мне так, что его поступок с Эрикой покажется милой первоапрельской шуточкой. И любой, кто окажет мне помощь, тоже может пострадать.  
Дастин по-детски потер глаза кулаками. Зевнул. Нахмурился. Потом схватил его за плечо, втащил в дом и запер дверь:  
\- Наплюй. Тоже мне, черный властелин нашелся. Да пошел он в жопу! – заявил он, тут же сбив пафос очередным зевком.  
\- Спасибо, не надо, – буркнул Эдуардо. Дастин ухмыльнулся.  
Не то чтобы Эдуардо снова обрел душевный покой. Но он ведь правда когда-то был счастлив – а значит, ничего еще не потеряно.

***  
На протяжении следующих нескольких дней Марк буквально завалил его СМСками. Сообщения сыпались одно за другим, как снаряды при артобстреле, самые разные по тону, от «У меня что, член слишком маленький или задница недостаточно узкая? Что тебе не понравилось, чертов потаскун?» – каждое предложение с большой буквы, со всеми знаками препинания – до «да пшел ты у мн тких кк ты дохуя», «думаешь самый умный? интересно что скажут твои деловые партнеры если я пришлю им видео где ты у меня отсасываешь? позвони а то так и сделаю» и «хочу видеть список тех кого ты трхнул у меня за спиной. со всеми моими друзьями переспал или только с дастином? отвечай».  
Один раз он и правда чуть не ответил – после «слушай, ну прости. ты мне нужен, давай поговорим» – но прежде, чем успел нажать кнопку вызова, позвонил один из главных поручителей по проекту, финансирования которого Эдуардо пытался добиться. Сказал, что устраняется от совместной работы, и довольно прозрачно намекнул, что причиной этому стал звонок от Марка.  
После этого Эдуардо заблокировал номер Цукерберга в телефоне.  
Честно говоря, он не верил, что Марк действительно перекинется на Дастина. Да и за что? Тот всего лишь приютил друга и оказал моральную поддержку, и, чего бы там Марк себе ни возомнил, он не может этого не понимать.  
Тем не менее, вскоре Дастин вернулся из офиса раньше обычного. Под глазами у него залегли тени, а рот был напряженно поджат.  
\- Похоже, Марк всерьез решил, что ты изменил ему со мной. – Он плюхнулся на диван и закрыл лицо руками. – Не исключено, что он уже нанял парочку ниндзей убить меня и избавиться от трупа. Если я умру, поклянись, что будешь носить траур и вытирать слезы платочком на похоронах. Я всегда мечтал, чтобы меня оплакивал кто-нибудь… кхм… прекрасный.  
\- Перестань, ничего такого он не думает, – сказал Эдуардо больше с надеждой, чем с уверенностью. – А что, это реальные ниндзя, или просто мощные чуваки в дурацких костюмах с пластмассовыми трубками?  
\- Спасите, на меня напали злые онанисты, – простонал Дастин себе в ладони. – Я сбежал из универа, а они и тут меня выследили. Какая несправедливость!  
Эдуардо вздохнул и опустился на подлокотник дивана рядом с ним.  
\- Эй. – Он осторожно положил руку Дастину на плечо. – Я расскажу ему, с кем трахался. У Молли нет аккаунта на Фейсбуке, к тому же следующие несколько лет она проведет в горах Новой Гвинеи. Если уж кого и минует гнев Цукерберга, так это ее.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что это поможет. Но очень трогательно, что ты готов обречь бедняжку Молли на гибель ради меня. – Дастин глянул на него сквозь пальцы.  
\- Почему не поможет? Если он действительно верит…  
Дастин громко вздохнул:  
\- Ты не понимаешь. Мало того, что он думает, будто мы трахнулись – будь дело только в этом, я бы еще мог попытаться его разубедить. Но он уверен, будто ты бросил его ради меня. Что, в общем-то…  
\- …не лишено оснований. – Эдуардо грустно улыбнулся. – С моим-то везением я и вправду мог променять его на натурала.  
Он почувствовал ладонью, что Дастин как-то странно застыл.  
\- По-моему, ты меня ограничиваешь и недооцениваешь. Обидно даже. Не помню чтобы я когда-то ставил галочку в графе «пожизненный натурал». Тебе ли… не знать.  
Эдуардо растерянно поморгал.  
\- Ладно, – наконец отозвался он, не представляя, что еще сказать. Хотел заметить, что университетские эксперименты, скорей всего, не в счет, но…  
Дастин закатил глаза и выпрямился, стряхнув его руку:  
\- Ага. Ну… слушай, у каждого парня в договоре о гетеросексуальности наверняка есть маленькое исключение для Джонни Деппа.  
Эдуардо рассмеялся, хоть и немного принужденно:  
\- Что ж, когда он появится, я сообщу, что ты свободен и готов поддаться его чарам.  
Дастин долго, пристально посмотрел на него:  
\- Да уж, будь так любезен. – Потом вдруг отвел глаза и добавил мягче: – Извини. Я не хотел…  
\- Нет. В смысле, не извиняйся. Пожалуйста. – Эдуардо шумно втянул воздух. – Просто… давай повременим. Ладно?  
\- Ага, – тихо отозвался Дастин. – Окей, Вардо. 

***  
В пятницу к Дастину пришли друзья. Играли в настольные игры с непонятными правилами, кое-как переведенными с немецкого. Один из парней искоса поглядывал на Эдуардо, с таким любопытством, что не заметить этого было невозможно.  
Он подошел, когда Эдуардо отправился за кусочком пиццы:  
\- А ты вроде ничего. Знаешь, что Цукерберг написал о тебе в своем блоге?  
Эдуардо вымучено улыбнулся:  
\- Предпочитаю не знать. Но спасибо, что предупредил.  
Парень ухмыльнулся и хлопнул его по плечу:  
\- Вообще-то он удалил запись, но к тому времени она уже засветилась в Воллейваг. Ну и отморозок… - Он хохотнул и удалился, оставив Эдуардо задумчиво рассматривать два последних кусочка с авокадо и ананасом.  
Спокойно, сказал он себе. Не надо. Ты не станешь новой Эрикой Олбрайт.  
Он уже настрадался в свое время не меньше Эрики – а пожалуй, и больше – но, по крайней мере, тогда в его несчастье было что-то от истинной трагедии. Теперешнее было жалко и буднично, как страдания героев мыльной оперы.  
Он съел пиццу, смешал себе «отвертку» из содержимого холодильника и вернулся сыграть в «Тигр и Евфрат» с Дастином и симпатичной круглолицей блондинкой по имени Вики – чьей-то бывшей однокурсницей, приехавшей из Ванкувера погостить.  
Вики оказалась девушкой продвинутой, она наверняка знала, кто такие Марк и Эдуардо, и читала чертов Воллейваг, но хотя бы молчала об этом. Сначала она рассказывала о каком-то канадском политике, которого терпеть не могла; потом втянулась в разговор о медицинском страховании и последовавшую дискуссию о том, каким образом его нехватка приведет к всеобщему зомби-апокалипсису (затеянную, конечно, Дастином). Наконец, она выиграла и испустила такой оглушительный победный вопль, что Эдуардо пришлось закрыть рот ладонью, чтобы не расхохотаться.  
Она задержалась даже после того, как все остальные разошлись. Эдуардо не был уверен, что намечается секс, и не хотел строить предположений – но Дастин со значением посмотрел на него, приподняв уголки губ, и сказал: «Ну что, по пиву?»  
К тому времени, как он вернулся из кухни, Вики уже обнимала Эдуардо за шею, а он целовал ее с аккуратной настойчивостью, будто хотел измерить глубину ее рта. У губ Вики был привкус пиццы и морковных палочек, а волосы ее пахли дорогим шампунем.  
Они целовались, пока не услышали, как пивная бутылка звякнула о журнальный столик.  
\- Всего-то на минутку вышел. – Дастин усмехнулся, весело и слегка укоризненно. – Детишки, вас оставить одних?  
Возникла минутная заминка, грозившая перерасти в неудобную паузу, если бы Эдуардо не поспешил с ответом.  
\- Вот еще, – без колебаний сказал он и за руку дернул его к себе. Глаза Дастина прояснились.  
Вики приветливо рассмеялась и опять прильнула к Эдуардо, дыша ему в ухо.  
\- Прости, что гости начали без хозяина. – Она откинулась назад, прижавшись грудью к плечу Эдуардо, а губами – к губам Дастина. Поцелуй вышел слегка неуклюжим, но не менее горячим, и, когда он закончился, Дастин сиял довольной улыбкой:  
\- Никаких претензий, поверьте!  
Эдуардо решил, что верит. Кому же и верить, как не Дастину?  
Он по-прежнему держал его за руку, свободно обхватив пальцами запястье. Не отпустил, даже когда Вики начала расстегивать ему рубашку, ведя языком по груди. Постепенно она добралась до брюк, расстегнула их и запустила пальцы в ширинку, предвкушающе облизывая губы:  
\- Я хочу тебе отсосать.  
Эдуардо кивнул.  
Ее обведенный перламутровой помадой рот сложился в изысканное колечко, насаживаясь на член. Эдуардо застонал и свободной рукой погладил Вики по щеке. Тронул мягкий завиток волос, коснулся обхвативших его плоть губ…  
Дастин крепко сжимал его пальцы своими, будто удерживая на месте, давая точку опоры. Эдуардо едва успел предупредить, что кончает. Он не заметил, как поднялся с дивана – опомнился уже когда шел (или, скорее, плелся) в спальню, смеясь, обнимая Вики и чувствуя ладонь Дастина на пояснице.  
Они свалились на кровать; Дастин переполз через Эдуардо и устроился между колен Вики.  
\- Привет, – сказал он, скалясь, как идиот. – Я хочу сделать тебе приятно. Что скажешь?  
Она хохотала так, что вся разрумянилась.  
\- Я скажу: да, пожалуйста.  
Эдуардо прижался щекой к подушке, улыбаясь во весь рот. Дастин принялся за дело, слегка неумело, но с большим энтузиазмом. Интересно, подумал Эдуардо, он когда-нибудь отсасывал парню? И каково это было бы, если… ладно, неважно.  
Они подходили друг другу – Дастин и Вики – веселые, озорные; словно никто никогда не объяснял им, что секс – дело серьезное. Эдуардо в жизни не видел, чтобы люди занимались этим так… во всяком случае, на трезвую голову. Это было… глаз не отвести. Он просто не мог не смотреть.  
Когда они откинулись на подушки, разгоряченные, радостные, все еще в обнимку, Эдуардо подумал, что надо бы встать и перебраться на диван. Но он так устал, веки отяжелели… сейчас-сейчас, всего минутку…  
В дреме ему примерещилось, что Дастин поцеловал его в лоб – ласково и по-свойски, как если бы они счастливо жили вместе уже много лет – и шепнул «Спи, моя радость».  
Эдуардо улыбнулся, не открывая глаз. Дастин улегся с одной стороны от него, Вики – с другой. Эдуардо уснул.  
Наутро, лежа в постели и подперев голову рукой, он наблюдал, как Вики надевает белье – хоть это и было куда менее волнующе, чем смотреть, как она его снимала. Она улыбнулась и послала ему воздушный поцелуй.  
\- Приготовить тебе завтрак? – шепотом предложил он. Дастин еще спал. Одна его рука покоилась на бедре Эдуардо, но отодвигаться было лень.  
Вики усмехнулась и покачала головой:  
\- Меня подруга ждет, – так же тихо отозвалась она. – Но мне понравилось! Если будете в Ванкувере, звоните в любое время. У него есть мой номер. – Она указала на Дастина. Тот пошевелился во сне, но руку не убрал – наоборот, подтянул Эдуардо ближе.  
Эдуардо понимал, что девушку следует проводить хотя бы до двери; но, похоже, она не горела желанием заполучить его в провожатые, да и ему уж очень не хотелось вылезать из постели. Он закрыл глаза и откинулся на спину, слушая ровный звук чужого дыхания.  
Он не заметил, как опять уснул. Проснулся от ставшего уже привычным стука клавиатуры; вздрогнул, перевернулся на живот и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Потом вспомнил, где находится; но еще до того, как успел сориентироваться, чья-то ступня осторожно ткнулась ему в бедро.  
\- Эй, Вардо. Проснулся? – жизнерадостно окликнул Дастин. – Глянь-ка сюда.  
Эдуардо разлепил веки. Дастин выжидательно смотрел сверху вниз – на него, а не на ноутбук у себя на коленях.  
\- Ага. – Голос был хриплым спросонок. – Что такое?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он сел и заглянул в экран ноутбука. Там были цифры – какие-то маркетинговые числа. Походило на набросок бизнес-плана.  
\- Это одного парня, с которым я познакомился в AEPi – помнишь Марти? Он с друзьями подготовил проект и ищет под него денег. Программа у них добротная – в смысле, мне нравится – но коммерческую сторону я что-то не понял. Не мог бы ты…  
Эдуардо кивнул и машинально потянулся к нему. Спохватившись, едва не отдернул руку – Марк довольно жестко отучил его хватать инструмент – но Дастин безропотно передал ноутбук, словно это было в порядке вещей.  
\- Ты же ходил на экономику не меньше месяца, – проворчал Эдуардо. Дастин скривился, и оба ухмыльнулись.  
\- Скорее, заскочил минут на пять. Раскрутку Интернет-проектов, практические советы и макро я как раз не застал; а когда мы… В Фейсбуке я больше отвечал за техническую сторону. Это вы с Марком занимались… – Он осекся и тряхнул головой. – Ну, ты понимаешь.  
\- Ага. Понимаю. – Эдуардо дернул плечом и отвернулся. Наверно, когда-нибудь он сможет говорить об этом, как о жизненном происшествии, которое многому его научило. Сейчас, сидя на этой кровати, он впервые подумал – почти поверил – что такое возможно. Что однажды его отпустит. И ничего, если еще не сегодня.  
Он уставился в таблицу на экране и сосредоточенно нахмурился, просматривая числа. Не отрывался долго; но, когда поднял голову, Дастин по-прежнему глядел на него с дружелюбным любопытством, будто Эдуардо за работой – бог весть какое зрелище.  
Эдуардо улыбнулся:  
\- Окей, ладно. Вот что я думаю… 

***  
Не поймите неправильно: именно с Марком он когда-то обрел радость, покой и уверенность – впервые в жизни (и, казалось, навсегда). Дело не в мазохизме – Эдуардо пробовал и его, но с Марком, по крайней мере сначала, никакой это был не мазохизм. Да, случались долгие промежутки, когда Марк пропадал для мира, отключался от всего и всех, кроме своего кода, своих идей, своей личной вселенной, которую создавал за монитором. Но каждый раз, когда он возвращался, первый его взгляд был – на Эдуардо.  
Он не скрывал этого, не смущался, не колебался. Он улыбался – чуть-чуть, не разжимая губ – и оглядывал Эдуардо, словно убеждаясь, что тот на месте. И, черт, как же это было здорово…  
Только Эдуардо тогда еще не понимал, что с Марком не бывает компромиссов. Ни пятьдесят на пятьдесят, ни восемьдесят на двадцать, ни даже девяносто пять на пять. Если он… хотел тебя (а он захотел, иначе ничего этого не случилось бы), принадлежать ему следовало целиком, без остатка: приходить по первому зову и уходить по распоряжению – иначе поплатишься. Будешь расплачиваться снова и снова, как будто пять процентов, которые ты пытаешься оставить себе – личное оскорбление, заслуживающее самого сурового наказания.  
По правде сказать, тогда Эдуардо нравилось получать наказания (нет, стоп… не «тогда»; в этом смысле ничего не изменилось), и со временем он вошел во вкус. Марк раздражался – удовольствие, которое Эдуардо смел находить в боли, было ему неподвластно, и это его… беспокоило, наверно. Марка беспокоило всё, включая сам факт его беспокойства.  
И все-таки временами с ним было хорошо – просто хорошо, без примесей – и теперь Эдуардо старался не забыть эти времена, поскольку до сих пор толком не понимал, что же пошло не так. Может, это в нем есть какой-то скрытый изъян? Может, он, сам того не понимая, совершил какой-то проступок, навсегда подорвавший доверие Марка?  
А значит, есть вероятность, что он повторит свою ошибку – и даже не поймет этого, пока не станет слишком поздно. 

***  
С Дастином любое занятие было только в радость. Эдуардо сам не знал, чем его смущает эта безмятежность совместного существования – но, в конце концов, решил, что надо поговорить.  
\- Ты не все обо мне знаешь, – сказал он как-то за ланчем. – Наверно, я должен тебе рассказать.  
Дастин насмешливо скривился, набрал полную грудь воздуха и, глядя ему в глаза, разразился обиженной тирадой:  
\- Я знаю, что ты придурок, который обожает канал Погода, ядовитых пауков и дорогие шмотки. Я знаю, что у тебя аллергия, и каждую весну ты начинаешь храпеть. Я знаю, что ты терпеть не можешь тявкающих собачонок, имеешь необъяснимое пристрастие к сукам, которые пытаются спалить тебя в огне со всеми пожитками; а еще у тебя талант к математике, которому нормальный мир мог бы найти гораздо лучшее применение, чем отдавать его магнатам Темной Стороны; а еще ты вечно норовишь вычистить мой холодильник и разложить продукты по цвету, с чем я, кстати говоря, категорически не согласен…  
\- Дастин, – перебил Эдуардо, чувствуя, что лицо почему-то горит. – Остановись. Я не это имел в виду. Я про… ну… недостатки.  
Дастин фыркнул и задиристо вскинул голову:  
\- Ладно, расскажи мне о своих недостатках. Но не рассчитывай, что я… передумаю насчет… короче, даже не надейся.  
Если на то пошло, Эдуардо мог бы представить целый список; но обсуждать отдельные его пункты было особенно сложно.  
\- Я вроде как мазохист, – сказал он, самую малость потянув паузу.  
\- Ясное дело, – легко согласился Дастин. – Ты ведь встречался с Марком.  
\- Марк тут ни при чем. То есть… с ним мы ничем таким не занимались… специально.  
Марк причинял ему боль вовсе не затем, чтобы сделать приятно – но об этом Эдуардо предпочел не говорить, опасаясь, что Дастин может понять неправильно.  
Дастин нахохлился, будто уловил подтекст:  
\- Можешь поделиться подробностями, я не возражаю. Но если ты пытаешься настроить меня против себя, то вряд ли сработает.  
Эдуардо опять покраснел, на этот раз вполне объяснимо:  
\- Нет, честно, я ничего такого не добиваюсь. Просто… решил, что ты должен знать.  
Дастин вздохнул и уставился на свои сложенные на столе руки:  
\- Стало быть, ты хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь связал тебя, и всё такое? Я могу, если что. Ну, теоретически. Если за этим дело стало. В общем, ничего тут нет из ряда вон выходящего, и это вовсе не… недостаток, господи.  
\- Кхм, – сказал Эдуардо. Никто еще не реагировал так на его признание.  
Дастин подался вперед и заглянул ему в лицо, решительно, хоть и немного смущенно:  
\- Или, знаешь – покажи мне. Разве не этим мы всё время занимаемся? Ты показываешь мне, что ты любишь.  
Эдуардо едва не заявил, что затея – глупее не придумаешь, с какой стороны ни взгляни; но осекся и подумал.  
\- Ага, можно, – наконец сказал он.  
С Анной он познакомился в тяжелый период своей жизни – в самом начале судебного разбирательства – но поначалу они просто общались. Она была красивой и понимающей, и кое в чем относительно Эдуардо разбиралась лучше, чем большинство людей (и уж куда лучше, чем Марк).  
Они не встречались с тех пор, как Эдуардо вернулся к Марку – так давно, что и подумать страшно.  
Анна часто улыбалась, носила джинсы с кружевными вставками и тапочки с нарисованными на них зайцами. А еще она была самой крутой госпожой из всех, кого Эдуардо знал. Яркая жизнерадостная улыбка не сходила с ее лица даже во время сессий.  
\- Он будет играть с нами? – спросила она, глядя на Дастина. Тот пожал плечами и вопросительно посмотрел на Эдуардо.  
\- Он просто посмотрит, – сказал Эдуардо, решив не усложнять.  
Оба согласно кивнули.  
\- Какое у тебя стоп-слово? – обратилась она к Дастину.  
\- Зачем мне стоп-слово? – удивился тот. – Я же не… В смысле, ты ведь даже не собираешься до меня дотрагиваться.  
\- Раз ты с нами – нужно стоп-слово, – твердо заявила Анна. Спорить с ней было бесполезно. – Твоего присутствия вполне достаточно, чтобы оказаться вовлеченным, особенно когда… – Она перевела взгляд с него на Эдуардо и красноречиво помолчала. – Много чего может произойти. Если почувствуешь, что для тебя это слишком – сможешь прекратить.  
Дастин как будто собирался поспорить, но передумал.  
\- Ладно, – сказал он. – Наверно, и вправду не помешает. Мне надо выбрать какую-нибудь замысловатую фразу? Типа, ну не знаю… «Кольчужный лифчик принцессы Леи»?  
\- Нет. Кхм…  
Мгновение Анна боролась со смехом, потом сдалась.  
\- Как насчет «красный»? – отсмеявшись, предложила она. – Как в светофоре: зеленый – «можно», желтый – «притормози и дай мне подумать», красный – «стоп».  
\- Сойдет, – ухмыльнулся Дастин.  
Осталось только назначить время.  
Солнечным воскресным утром все трое собрались у Дастина в гостиной. Анна знала свое дело. Она еще смотрела на Эдуардо снизу вверх – из-за разницы в росте – но улыбка ее уже стала жесткой:  
\- Раздевайся.  
Он снял одежду и опустился на колени, сложив руки за спиной. Он чувствовал на себе их взгляды: Анна смотрела холодно, оценивающе, Дастин – пылко и слегка неуверенно (а может, это была его, Эдуардо, неуверенность – трудно сказать).  
Анна тронула его за подбородок. Эдуардо посмотрел на нее: ласковые серые глаза, густые кудрявые волосы… Какая же она красавица. Он сказал ей об этом. Анна рассмеялась:  
\- Нет, это ты красавец.  
Она легко, коротко поцеловала его в губы. Потом уложила на подлокотник дивана – чтоб было удобней, и чтоб не устала рука. Ему еще предстояло попросить. Анна склонилась над ним, опираясь о диван перед его лицом, так что Эдуардо видел только ее руку.  
\- Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь.  
\- Сделай мне больно, – прошептал он.  
\- Зачем? – спросила она бесстрастно, словно исполняя ритуал. Но сейчас это не было ритуалом: Эдуардо каждый миг помнил, что они не одни, что чужие глаза рассматривают его плечи, склоненную шею и голую задранную задницу. Он поежился, пытаясь представить, как выглядит со стороны, и не решился поднять глаза.  
\- Потому что я заслужил, – одними губами проговорил он.  
\- Тогда проси, – прожурчал голос Анны.  
Эдуардо почувствовал прохладное прикосновение кожаной плетки. Скоро она согреется…  
\- Пожалуйста.  
Первый удар оказался ошеломляюще болезненным, будто огнем ошпарило. Эдуардо помнил это ощущение – его приносил жесткий хлыст с черной рукояткой. За первым последовал еще один, и еще, и еще… Он вздрагивал, хватая воздух открытым ртом. Задница горела, на глаза навернулись слезы. Член напрягся, и липкая жидкость потихоньку сочилась на подлокотник.  
Подлокотник Дастинова дивана. Черт…  
Эдуардо никогда не просил пощады. Ни разу. Неизвестно, почему Анна остановилась; он был возбужден и измучен до предела, до оголенных нервов, и ему было мало, мало… блаженная пустота не приходила.  
Еще…  
\- Хорошо. – Голос Анны был ласковым, не чета ее рукам. Она отложила хлыст и, запустив пальцы ему в волосы, оттянула голову назад. – Но ты испачкал этот уютный диван. Мы же не оставим убирать это Дастиновой домработнице?  
\- Нет, – шепотом отозвался он.  
Анна заставила его снова опуститься на колени. Эдуардо покосился на Дастина – тот смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами, напряженно поджав губы. Анна была права, когда заставила его выбрать стоп-слово. Он еще не сказал? Значит, скоро скажет. Отвернется, решит, что хватит с него и этой сцены, и самого Эдуардо (как ему по горло хватило Марка), и…  
Анна с силой дернула его за волосы, и все мысли мгновенно вылетели из головы.  
\- Тогда убери сам.  
Она уперлась стопой ему между лопаток, властно пригибая книзу. Эдуардо послушно наклонился, позабыв о беспокойстве, и начал слизывать собственный след. По-прежнему твердый член покачивался между ног при каждом движении.  
Иногда напоследок Анна позволяла ему кончить. Но не в этот раз. Она обхватила руками его голову и медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, потянула вверх, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза:  
\- Что тебе нужно?  
Он молча уставился на нее, захваченный врасплох вопросом.  
\- Эдуардо. – Она хлестнула его ладонью по лицу, так резко, что он ахнул. Щеку обожгло и защипало, хоть и не так сильно, как задницу. – Если не скажешь – не получишь. Кто тебе нужен?  
Он открыл рот, но понял, что не сможет… это слишком… Он отвел глаза – и наткнулся на взгляд Дастина, твердый и открытый. Дастин беспокойно жевал губу, но не казался ни возмущенным, ни испуганным, да и неуверенность его куда-то подевалась. Он подался навстречу Эдуардо, словно пытался сказать что-то без слов.  
\- Дастин…  
\- Вот и хорошо. – Анна коротко улыбнулась и отпустила его.  
Но вместо того чтобы приласкать, как обычно, или неторопливо довести до разрядки, медленно поглаживая ладонью – она подтолкнула его вперед. Эдуардо охватила дрожь. Жаркая, томная боль разливалась по всему телу. Не чувствуя стыда, он пополз на коленях к другому концу дивана.  
Дастин не оттолкнул его. Широко распахнув глаза, он соскользнул на пол, так что они оказались лицом к лицу, и быстро, крепко обнял за плечи.  
\- Эй, – шепнул он. – Эй.  
Его широкие теплые ладони скользили по коже Эдуардо – вдоль позвоночника и вниз, к ягодицам; касались осторожно, но даже легкие прикосновения к припухшим ссадинам заставляли морщиться и вздрагивать, не только от боли.  
Вот так и случилось. Никакого секса – только эти нежные поглаживания, от которых всё горело, и хотелось кричать, и хотелось еще…  
Потом оказалось, что он лежит, уткнувшись лицом Дастину в колени, и сил хватает только дышать между всхлипами, и черт его знает, почему ему вздумалось плакать, только Дастин, кажется, не против – гладит его по волосам и тихонько приговаривает: «Тихо, тихо, тихо, мой хороший… Я здесь».  
Позднее, когда Анна ушла, Дастин признался, виновато глядя ему в глаза:  
\- Я не смогу делать с тобой этого. То, что она делала. Прости. Я даже… Не могу, и всё тут.  
Эдуардо беспечно качнул головой:  
\- Я тебя не заставляю. – Пускай временами ему и хотелось пострадать, но одной из прелестей общения с Дастином было именно отсутствие каких бы то ни было страданий. Может, когда-нибудь он даже найдет слова, чтобы объяснить это. – Я просто… хотел, чтобы ты знал. Ну, чтоб потом не удивлялся.  
Дастин понимающе кивнул и, подумав, ухмыльнулся:  
\- А она ничего, эта Анна. Я бы тоже дал ей себя выпороть.  
Он игриво подвигал бровями. Эдуардо хохотнул, неожиданно для себя.  
Всего и делов-то.  
Может, он и вправду ненормальный – только он в этом не одинок.

***  
Следующая СМСка от Марка пришла на номер Дастина – учитывая обстоятельства, этого следовало ожидать. Эдуардо знал, что нехорошо совать нос в чужой телефон, но не смог устоять.  
«У тебя хоть что-нибудь свое есть, или ты всё за мной подбираешь?»  
Руки затряслись. Он подавил порыв швырнуть телефон в стену – в конце концов, тот принадлежал Дастину – удалять сообщение не было смысла, оно уже отметилось как прочитанное.  
Это всё равно неправда. Неправда.  
Сначала они просто дружили. Его тогда необъяснимо влекло к Марку, с которым он познакомился через Криса; а Дастин был просто их соседом по комнате, милым и забавным, хоть и немного экзальтированным. Однажды Эдуардо зашел за Марком, а тот оказался на информатике. Дастин валялся на животе на своей узкой кровати с раскрытым томиком «Беовульфа».  
\- Ненавижу древнеанглийский, – заявил он, как только Эдуардо вошел в дверь. – Куча родословных, как в Танахе, только теперь с саксонской ветвью. Иди хоть ты отвлеки меня!  
Они разговорились. Начали с «Беовульфа», потом Дастин зачем-то показал свой набор Guitar Hero. Хороший был набор.  
В первый раз они поцеловались, когда какой-то знакомый знакомого Дастина разжился травкой, и в итоге ему тоже перепало от щедрот. Он мог бы поделиться с Крисом или Марком, но предпочел Эдуардо. Кто знает, почему – о некоторых вещах просто не задумываешься, принимаешь как данность. Как не требующий объяснений факт, что Дастин – натурал; а если, по странному стечению обстоятельств, и не совсем натурал, то он, Эдуардо, его все равно не интересует… в этом смысле.  
Факт был опровергнут одним косячком на двоих. Эдуардо всегда нравилось целоваться, а Дастин был рядом – теплый, улыбчивый, доступный – лежал, прижимаясь бедром к бедру, осторожно трогая его пальцы своими – оказывается, они уже держались за руки…  
В комнате вился дымок, голова кружилась; ясные глаза Дастина чуть потемнели. Эдуардо, не думая, наклонился к нему. Дастин издал восхитительный звук – удивленный, чувственный, развратный. Губы у него были мягкие и приятные – не мокрые, не сухие, в самый раз – и легко приоткрылись навстречу.  
Он казался таким юным и безмятежным (ему тогда было восемнадцать, а выглядел он года на три моложе; Эдуардо было девятнадцать, и он чувствовал себя на тысячу), что совсем не хотелось сдерживаться. Это потом Эдуардо вспомнил, что парень – натурал, что он славный и неиспорченный, что всё равно ничего больше не будет, разбежались и забыли… А в тот момент Дастин улыбнулся – открытый, живой, настоящий – и потянулся за вторым поцелуем; руки и губы у него были теплые.  
«Чем я заслужил такое?» – подумал Эдуардо. Этого он никогда не понимал.  
Впрочем, был еще второй раз – на зимних каникулах. Родители отправились в горящий круиз по Средиземному морю, и Эдуардо остался в компании горничной. Целыми днями шатался по дому, не зная, чем себя занять – бывшие одноклассники со своими семьями вовсю готовились к Рождеству, и даже если бы удалось заполучить приглашение от кого-то из них, Эдуардо вовсе не хотел быть лишним на чужом празднике. Тем более что Рождество он не праздновал, а украшать комнаты «кустами Хануки», когда в семье нет детей, вообще считал глупостью.  
Набрав под мышку стопку книг, он пытался пристроиться куда-нибудь почитать, но тут мобильник загудел, возвещая о приходе сообщения. Эдуардо нажал кнопку.  
«Д: в окале чртовски скучно. весь снег искусвтенный.»  
Тут же следом пришло второе:  
«Д: ты где чт длшь???»  
Эдуардо невольно рассмеялся. И позвонил – тоже невольно. И уж вовсе не следовало ему брать без спросу отцовскую машину и гнать на север по Флоридской магистрали.  
Движение было не особенно оживленным – как видно, большинство людей разъехались на праздник заранее. И все-таки путь занял почти шесть часов. Эдуардо слушал Стравинского и сомневался в принятом решении – иногда по очереди, а иногда и одновременно.  
Да ладно, это же Дастин. Он тоже не празднует Рождество; и потом, если бы появление Эдуардо было для его семьи сильно некстати, он бы предупредил, так?  
Не успел он нажать дверной звонок, как дверь распахнулась. Дастин вихрем вылетел навстречу и бросился обниматься, улыбаясь от уха до уха. Эдуардо усмехнулся и тоже обнял его, сцепив обе руки у него за спиной.  
\- Слава богу, ты приехал! – горячо сказал Дастин. – Терпеть не могу Рождество, везде всё закрыто, по телеку какая-то муть, я подыхаю от скуки, мы всё время играем в скраббл. У меня уже в глазах мельтешит от этих косточек, и всё равно я вечно проигрываю. От горя чуть не полез смотреть домашку на следующий семестр. Ужас, прикинь?  
\- Добро пожаловать. – Симпатичный улыбчивый мужчина, которого Эдуардо смутно помнил по Родительскому дню, подошел пожать ему руку. – Рад встрече.  
Подумать только – человек, видевший Эдуардо всего раз, выказал больше радушия при новой встрече, чем собственный отец, знавший его всю жизнь. Вот уж воистину «чем ближе знаешь, тем меньше почитаешь».  
\- Взаимно, мистер Московиц, – вежливо отозвался он.  
Дастин скорчил рожу за спиной отца, а миссис Московиц одобрительно улыбнулась:  
\- Ты играешь в скраббл? Будешь за Дастина, ему позарез нужна помощь. – Она с нескрываемой нежностью посмотрела на сына, отчего тот скривился еще больше.  
Для Эдуардо не было открытием, что большинство семей не похожи на его собственную, но все-таки приятно иногда погреться у чужого очага.  
Ответить он не успел – вмешался Дастин:  
\- Мам, твоя вера в меня просто окрыляет. Но нет, спасибо: Вардо на машине, так что нас ждет жирная, разъедающая внутренности китайская еда в неограниченных количествах. Пока! – Он почти вытолкал Эдуардо на улицу. Тот подчинился, напоследок виновато разведя руками и улыбнувшись родителям Дастина.  
Китайский буфет носил меткое название «Китайский буфет». Народу было полно, словно тут устроили сходку все нетипичные представители окальского населения – от очень красивой черноглазой женщины в хиджабе, сидевшей за одним столиком с белокожей девушкой в шортах, до компании скучающих хиппи в дальнем углу.  
Пару свободных мест все-таки удалось найти – возле самого туалета, но и то ладно. Дастин по-прежнему выглядел до неприличия счастливым: он радовался приезду Эдуардо почти так же сильно, как сам Эдуардо радовался, что приехал. Они уплели ло мейн, невыносимо горячий, зажаренный, должно быть, во всех скопившихся во вселенной остатках жира, и заели горой сомнительного вида крабовых клецок. Дастин то и дело пинал его ногой под столом, повествуя о каком-то из своих прожектов, требующем упорной программистской работы в обмен на более чем сомнительный результат. Эдуардо понимал не больше, чем когда Марк рассказывал о своих делах – разве что о сопутствующих математических вычислениях смог сказать пару слов.  
\- Я, может, в следующем семестре возьму профильным экономику, – сообщил Дастин, когда эта тема иссякла.  
\- Зачем? – удивился Эдуардо.  
\- А почему бы и нет? Это проще, чем информатика; к тому же математики осталось всего ничего, так что будет время заняться делом. – Дастин ухмыльнулся и сунул в рот клецку.  
\- Ну надо же, какие серьезные причины! Чего мелочиться – возьми профильным спорт и отдых. – Эдуардо рассмеялся, ловко уклонившись от летящей в него соломенной салфетки.  
Потом они опять сели в машину и поехали по городу – Дастин указывал направление. Жители Окалы уже убрались под свои расфуфыренные рождественские елки, и на улицах было пусто, хоть шаром покати.  
В конце концов, они оказались на парковке кинотеатра.  
\- Ну-ка, ну-ка, – сказал Дастин. – Что у нас тут? Взрывающиеся машины, взрывающиеся реакторы, взрывающиеся зомби, акулы-людоеды… а, и еще какая-то любовная мура. Что предпочитаешь?  
\- С таким-то выбором – только взрывы, – усмехнулся Эдуардо.  
Дастин и не переставал скалить зубы, в то же время поглядывая на него с каким-то странным пристальным любопытством.  
Они забрались в угол на последнем ряду. Дастин купил огромный пакет попкорна и плюхнул на сиденье между ними.  
\- Обожаю этот кинотеатр, мне тут всегда везет, – сообщил он чуть слишком громко, так что семейству ортодоксальных евреев в четвертом от них ряду наверняка было слышно каждое слово. – В прошлом году малышка Абрамс мне чуть гланды не высосала.  
Эдуардо прыснул:  
\- Да уж, повезло так повезло.  
Дастин скорчил ему рожу:  
\- Ну не все ж такие красавчики, как ты.  
Свет в зале потух, так что Эдуардо не успел понять, вправду ли Дастин покраснел, или просто показалось. Он едва не протянул руку, чтобы проверить на ощупь.  
\- Намекаешь, что надо подыскать тебе девчонку, дабы не нарушать счастливую традицию?  
\- Иди ты, – сказал Дастин. – Я не с девчонкой пришел, а с тобой.  
Повисло молчание.  
\- Это я так, не подумай чего… – поспешно добавил он.  
Эдуардо и не сомневался. Он был на сто процентов уверен, что Дастин затащил его сюда с чистым намерением поразвлечься; а если и были какие-то другие мотивы, то принадлежали они самому Эдуардо.  
Это он с усмешкой сказал «А вот возьму и подумаю». Он взял Дастина за щеку и повернул лицом к себе.  
Но именно Дастин первым радостно потянулся навстречу. На трезвую голову получилось слегка неловко, тем более что желания у него было гораздо больше, чем умения. Они стукнулись зубами – в такие минуты особенно остро замечаешь всякие дурацкие мелочи – рассмеялись, но приноровились и вскоре уже целовались по-настоящему. Подбородок Дастина кололся щетиной, на шее под ухом ощутимо бился пульс. Губы у него были солоновато-маслянистые от попкорна и доверчивые, как…  
Эдуардо сам не понял, почему остановился. Он прислонился лбом ко лбу Дастина, слушая его частое сбивчивое дыхание, и, выждав, пока тот успокоится, сказал:  
\- Ну вот, опять тебе повезло. В следующий раз придешь c девушкой, так что, может, и побольше обломится. – Дружески похлопал его по плечу и невозмутимо откинулся на спинку кресла.  
\- Кхм… – Дастин потер лицо ладонью. – Ага, хорошо. Ого…  
Эдуардо улыбнулся и потом до самого конца сеанса украдкой облизывал губы, искоса поглядывая на него. Дастин не отрывался от экрана.  
«Даже если он… – думал Эдуардо. – Но он же натурал, так? И… ведь невинный, до того невинный, что так и тянет соблазнить. Вот гадство-то…»  
Даже если Дастин еще не окончательно определился с ориентацией, Эдуардо не собирался этим пользоваться. Он же не сволочь.  
Теперь, оглядываясь назад, он понимал, что в свои девятнадцать был идиотом и не видел того, что находилось прямо под носом. Того, что никогда не пугало, не мучило, не корежило. Того, кто делал его счастливым, как бы глупо это ни звучало.  
Но был еще Марк, и он… в общем, неспроста многие считали его особенным.  
А Эдуардо любил.

***  
Вообще-то, конечно, сам виноват. Не понял. В тот раз в Гарварде, когда всё еще было хорошо, они сидели рядом на кровати, и Марк, скупо улыбнувшись, сказал: «Только учти: тебе придется… быть моим. Без всяких там… Моим, и всё. Полностью».  
Он весь горел нетерпеливым желанием, словно и вправду хотел Эдуардо – всего, целиком. А Эдуардо был так уверен, и готов, и полон надежд – и он сказал: «Ага, да, конечно. Конечно».  
Тогда он еще не знал, что этого не хватит. Что его, целиком и полностью – не хватит.  
Сам дурак, короче.

***  
Разумеется, Марк не успокоился. Следующий удар оказался таким жестоким и сокрушительным, что Эдуардо глазам не поверил: благотворительное пожертвование в его честь.  
Сообщение для прессы Марк прислал ему по е-мейлу, сопроводив смайликом. Эдуардо тупо смотрел на текст, не зная, как ответить – да и надо ли, возможно ли тут что-нибудь ответить? Хотелось спрятаться под кровать, забиться в бельевой шкаф, запереться в ванной и свернуться в клубок… Его мутило, сердце билось с перебоями, как у больного старика.  
Это просто слова на экране. Нечего бояться.  
«МЦ (Фейсбук) жертвует 15 млн долларов Фонду по борьбе с насилием над детьми в честь своего друга ЭС, пострадавшего в детстве от проблем такого рода».  
Он почувствовал, что его сейчас вырвет. Неправда, неправда, его детство не имело ничего общего со слезливыми передачами, которые крутят по Lifetime. Он был трудным ребенком, родители, как могли, старались воспитать его. С чего Марк взял, будто в этом есть что-то ненормальное? Если он там в Лонг Айленде вырос в холе и вседозволенности, это не значит, что все должны жить как под копирку!  
Пойти бы найти его, набить тупую наглую морду и посмотреть, сочтет ли он это насилием. У Эдуардо даже кулаки чесались, когда он представлял крепко сжатый цукерберговский рот со вздернутыми кверху уголками и самодовольно прищуренные синие глаза. Должно быть, счастлив до усрачки… Теперь весь мир решит, что его, Эдуардо, в детстве мучили и издевались над ним. После этого пресс-релиза все будут думать…  
«Отец просто рассвирепеет», – ни с того ни с сего подумал он. Сердце забилось часто-часто, и ярость мгновенно улетучилась.  
Он почувствовал, что его сейчас вырвет.

***  
Самое забавное, что он ведь и не рассказывал об этом Марку – даже в самом начале отношений, в университете, когда всё еще… было хорошо. Когда он был счастлив.  
Просто одним ясным беспечным утром они лежали рядом в крошечной одноместной комнатушке Эдуардо, и Марк поглаживал его по спине, вверх-вниз, легонько, будто кота ласкал. Было так приятно, что Эдуардо вздыхал от восторга, потягивался, терся о простыни животом и бедрами…  
Он не сразу понял, почему Марк остановился.  
\- У тебя там, в некоторых местах… кожа не совсем гладкая. Как рубцы или… - Голос Марка звучал тихо и осторожно, но ровно. – Это от чего?  
Эдуардо вывернул шею, пытаясь заглянуть себе за спину. Кожа как кожа. Если и были какие-то следы, они давно сошли – во всяком случае, стали не видны. Никто из тех, с кем он раньше спал, не замечал ничего необычного.  
\- Не знаю. – Он пожал плечами, зевнул и снова потянулся, с удовольствием разминая шею. – Странно…  
Он искренне считал, что понятия не имеет ни о каких рубцах. Да и Марк скоро отвлечется на свой ноутбук и обо всем забудет.  
Но Марк, конечно, не забыл. Еще через несколько дней он открыто, едва ли не демонстративно залез в медицинскую онлайн-библиотеку и погрузился в чтение, то и дело бросая на Эдуардо внимательные взгляды.  
\- Я думаю, это фиброзная ткань, – наконец заявил он.  
\- Что? – недоуменно переспросил Эдуардо, оторвавшись от конспекта.  
\- У тебя на спине. Шрамы. На хирургические непохожи, но как-то они подозрительно симметричны и расположены на определенном участке… Ты что, попал в какую-нибудь аварию? – Марк смотрел на него, сощурив глаза, с интересом, но без всякого волнения.  
Эдуардо бегло подумал о том, чтобы соврать – всё равно ведь никто не узнает. Потом решил: да пошло оно… Это же Марк. Тем более что и дело-то пустяковое.  
\- Нет, – сказал он. – Разве что пару раз с велосипеда свалился.  
Марк даже подался вперед; было немного чудно ощущать на себе такое пристальное внимание, к тому же не во время секса.  
\- Так что, стало быть, кто-то… бил тебя чем-нибудь?  
Эдуардо изумленно уставился на него. Потом хохотнул и покачал головой:  
\- Господи, нет, конечно! Скажешь тоже.  
\- Тогда что? – В обычно бесцветном голосе Марка прорезалось раздражение и еще что-то непонятное.  
Эдуардо улыбнулся: Марк с его причудами… нашел из-за чего раздражаться.  
\- Я рос трудным ребенком; чтобы заставить меня усвоить правила, приходилось…  
\- Постой, – резко перебил Марк. – Ты же сказал, что он тебя не бил.  
Эдуардо скривился. И когда это они успели перейти от «кто-то» к «он»?  
\- Он и не бил. Это же не избиение и не какое-нибудь там «жестокое обращение с ребенком». С ума не сходи.  
\- У тебя шрамы, – жестко напомнил Марк. – На спине.  
Все-таки надо было соврать, подумал Эдуардо.  
\- Помнишь, ты рассказывал: иногда люди считают, что ты перегнул палку, а ты даже не понимаешь, что такого сделал и почему они сразу не попросили тебя перестать?  
\- Это здесь при чем? Ну ладно, было такое. – Марк заговорил осторожней, и почему-то от этого стало только хуже. Как будто он хотел успокоить Эдуардо; как будто он и вправду верил, что… отец мог…  
\- Так вот, теперь я говорю: ты перегибаешь, – зло выдавил Эдуардо. – Оставь это, мать твою.  
Марк молча смотрел на него.  
\- Ладно, – сказал он, выдержав паузу. – Если ты этого действительно хочешь.  
\- Хочу.  
С тех пор Эдуардо старался не сталкивать отца с Марком, поскольку тот вел себя как последний мудак. И ничего тут было не поделать.

***  
Он так и остался мудаком. А Эдуардо вырос: ему больше не двенадцать, и не двадцать, и даже не двадцать пять. Он научился справляться. Можно было пойти что-нибудь разбить, подать в суд, уйти в разнос – но вместо этого он надел кроссовки и отправился отбивать ноги о мостовую.  
Бег всегда помогал ему развеяться. Но сегодня никак не удавалось отключиться от мыслей и поймать ритм, так что первые три мили бежать было трудно. Эдуардо слышал собственное рваное дыхание, чувствовал, как горят мышцы на ногах… Постепенно, шаг за шагом, движения становились ровнее, асфальт под подошвами запружинил, воздух наполнял легкие, очищая разум. Возвращая покой.  
Хорошо забыться в беге, как в выпивке – и никакого похмелья наутро. Домой… к Дастину Эдуардо вернулся в поту, без сил, но с легким сердцем. Он словно бы перестал существовать, обрел дзен. Всё было прекрасно и совсем не страшно.  
Спотыкаясь от изнеможения, он побрел наверх, в ванную. Горячий душ показался блаженством. Эдуардо выключил воду, собираясь растереться полотенцем, спуститься вниз, переделать кучу дел – и вдруг понял, что оно того не стоит. Ноги задрожали, захотелось присесть. Он опустился прямо на пол.  
Спустя несколько часов Дастин нашел его в ванной: Эдуардо так и сидел, прижав голые колени к груди.  
\- Это неправда, – заявил он. – То, что Марк сказал насчет… Неправда. Не было такого.  
Дастин выглядел измотанным, глаза у него покраснели. «Это из-за меня, – с горечью понял Эдуардо. – Даже после бессонной ночи за кодом или перед экзаменами он никогда не казался таким усталым».  
А он, Эдуардо, всё время размышлял о том, подходит ли Дастин ему – и ни разу не подумал, подходит ли он Дастину. И теперь, когда этот вопрос наконец пришел ему в голову, он не находил ответа.  
И сильно подозревал, что ответ ему не понравится.  
\- Как скажешь, – отозвался Дастин. Он улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла искусственной. – Меня так и тянет подкинуть автоинспекции кучу неоплаченных штрафных талонов на его имя. Или добавить его в список самых разыскиваемых преступников по версии ФБР, ЦРУ, Интерпола, кто там еще… Или, к примеру… ну не знаю. По-моему, вероятность получить срок за хакерство сильно преувеличена. Если скриптомалышки справляются, то я и подавно могу. Не представляешь, как у меня сейчас руки чешутся.  
\- Ты про Марка? – Эдуардо нехотя усмехнулся в ответ. – Боюсь, он тебе этого не спустит, а я не выдержу очередного обмена забавными приколами. Меня уже в университете это достало, а ведь тогда я даже не… переживал. – Ага, можно и так сказать.  
\- И про Марка тоже. – Дастин беспечно передернул плечами. – Пусть попробует – посмотрим, что у него получится. Я не боюсь.  
Повисла долгая пауза – слишком долгая, так что Эдуардо успел представить, какое лицо будет у отца, когда он узнает… «Он ведь решит, что это я сказал… сделал… что-то».  
\- Он так взбесится… – шепотом проговорил Эдуардо в полной тишине.  
Дастин медленно, осторожно опустился на колени рядом с ним:  
\- Кто – Марк? Ничего он тебе не сделает.  
\- А? Ты о чем? – Эдуардо на секунду потерял способность мыслить связно. Да что ж такое, он ведь взрослый человек – почему он опять волнуется, как подросток?  
Дастин громко, с присвистом втянул воздух:  
\- И он тебя тоже не тронет.  
Эдуардо зажмурился. Он не хотел… не мог продолжать этот разговор сейчас – да и, наверно, никогда.  
\- Ты голоден? – Он с сомнением оглядел себя. – Я могу одеться, и сходим куда-нибудь. Или дома поедим, тоже нормально.  
Уголки губ Дастина поползли вверх, и Эдуардо тут же сообразил, какой последует ответ:  
\- Если не хочешь, можешь не одеваться. Ничего не имею против… – Он осекся, мотнул головой и поправился: – Тебе не обязательно менять тему. Если ты… хочешь поговорить со мной, я с удовольствием выслушаю.  
Эдуардо вымучено улыбнулся:  
\- Спасибо, как-нибудь в другой раз. Уговор?  
\- Как скажешь, только… – Дастин пожал плечами, закусив губу – от этого рот его казался мягче и ярче. Должно быть, и на вкус он сейчас…  
Эдуардо медленно положил палец ему на губы. Они были теплые, чуть влажные и легко, податливо разомкнулись от прикосновения – как тогда, в юности, когда Дастин и не знал толком, что случается после поцелуя.  
Вот так-то лучше. Лучше, чем бег. Самый лучший способ занять голову и сердце.  
\- Помнишь, недавно у нас был еще один уговор? Я бы не прочь его выполнить. Если ты не передумал.  
Дастин задышал чаще, глаза его потемнели, а уголки приоткрытого рта снова разъехались. Прекрасен. Эдуардо видел, как ласков и внимателен он бывает с женщинами, слышал, как он смеется, будто секс – чистая радость и ничего, кроме радости, и иногда задавался вопросом, кто научил его этому. Точно не сам Эдуардо; да и хорошо, что не он был у Дастина первым. Справедливо.  
\- Даже не думал… передумывать, – чуть напряженно отозвался тот. Обхватил ладонями лицо Эдуардо, словно пытаясь удержать его на месте. – Но… кхм, слушай…  
Эдуардо вздохнул. Ладно, похоже, без объяснений не обойдется.  
\- Я чертовски устал оттого, что мне так дерьмово, и оттого, что позволяю другим втаптывать меня в дерьмо, и, знаешь, я не настолько засранец, чтобы упускать из виду тот факт, что теперь тебе дерьмово из-за меня…  
Дастин помотал головой:  
\- Дело не в тебе, чувак, это…  
\- Я беру, что могу, – перебил Эдуардо. – Пользуюсь моментом, можно сказать – всё так, но… Я ведь не притворяюсь. Понимаешь, в чем штука, я… С тобой я не чувствую себя плохим, или ненормальным, или ущербным. Никогда.  
Дастин дернулся, будто хотел что-то сказать, но только покраснел и снова прикусил губу.  
\- Так вот, – упрямо договорил Эдуардо. – Беря это за основу, я хотел бы, если ты, конечно, не против, выполнить наш уговор. И постараюсь, чтобы тебе было так же хорошо со мной, как мне с тобой. В частности, сейчас… и вообще. Пока тебе не надоест со мной возиться. Ну, по рукам?  
Дастин долго молчал, глядя на него, а потом – как раз когда Эдуардо уже начал беспокоиться – расплылся в ослепительно счастливой улыбке:  
\- Неа, я отказываюсь – мне вожжа под хвост попала. Кстати, не рассчитывай, что я от тебя устану. Мы вроде не первый день знакомы.  
Эдуардо, наверно, сказал бы что-нибудь еще – но Дастин уже целовал его, или он целовал Дастина… а в сущности, какая разница.  
Было вкусно, было здорово. Лучше, чем бег. Лучше, чем дзен.

***  
Эдуардо и раньше случалось чувствовать себя открытым и беззащитным. Анна оголяла его, выворачивала наизнанку жестокими ласками плетки, рассчитано и умело – а потом так же ловко обрабатывала раны и утешала, говоря, что он был молодцом.  
Марк делал это парой вскользь брошенных слов и пристальным взглядом вивисектора (Эдуардо огрызался, но с Марком ведь никогда не знаешь наверняка, задело ли его; можно было только надеяться). Эти раны остались без ухода – одни со временем затянулись, другие все еще дают о себе знать.  
Отец… нет, об этом лучше не думать.  
Дастин раздевал его – не только тело, но и душу, сам не сознавая, что делает – бережно и даже как-то деликатно.  
\- Ты уже пробовал раньше? – спросил Эдуардо.  
Дастин фыркнул, ткнувшись губами ему в ключицу:  
\- С парнем? Нет. Но я думал о тебе. – Скулы у него порозовели. – Смотрел, знаешь, всякие обучающие ролики. Ну, чтобы не показаться таким уж девственником.  
Эдуардо, в свою очередь, усмехнулся и притянул его ближе для поцелуя:  
\- Судя по тому, что я видел, девственность ты уже успел потерять.  
\- Ага, с девушками. Парней у меня не было – ты единственный. – Дастин покраснел сильнее, но по-прежнему улыбался распухшими зацелованными губами.  
\- Я – и Джонни Депп? – поддразнил Эдуардо.  
\- Нет. Только ты.  
Дастин поцелуями спустился ему на грудь, ничуть не смущаясь видом растущих там волос, и с интересом лизнул сосок. Одной рукой он крепко придерживал Эдуардо за бедро, впиваясь пальцами в скользкую от пота кожу. Мгновение поколебавшись, передвинул ладонь на член.  
\- Блин, на порнтьюбе так смешно на них смотреть… – Он опять разухмылялся во весь рот, но пальцы его двигались легко и мучительно-осторожно. – Бог явно посмеялся над нами, снабдив этими штуками. Хотя без них было бы хуже. Можно, я его пососу?  
Он что, думал, ему откажут?  
Отсасывал он так себе: сбивался, давился, в самый неподходящий момент заржал над какой-то пришедшей в голову шуткой… Но когда Эдуардо придержал его за затылок, а другой рукой стал направлять, шепотом приговаривая «да, вот так, нет, хорошо, да, давай…», Дастин охотно подчинился. Глаза у него распахнулись, словно этот новый опыт был самым восхитительным событием его жизни. Что-то в душе Эдуардо лопнуло, как перезревший арбуз, и потекло, заливая сердце сладким розовым соком.  
Потом, позднее, он разозлился: на себя – за глупость, и на весь мир – просто заодно. Он был идиотом, что столько тянул.  
Всё это время могло бы быть так.

***  
Именно Дастин первым высказал Марку всё, что наболело. Это не было секретом (все чертовски устали от секретов) – они общались по скайпу, на полной громкости, пока Эдуардо в соседней комнате выводил уравнения ЧПД от использования информационных объектов на полях PC World за прошлый месяц.  
Марк казался совсем далеко – всего лишь голос в динамиках; голос, в котором попеременно звучали то скука, то досада. Дастин был рядом, за стеной; он злился громко и откровенно:  
\- Ты не думай, я понимаю. Моя роль в этой комедии – придурковатый приятель главного героя, который и нужен-то затем, чтобы герой на его фоне выглядел совершенством. Я знаю, что умыкать возлюбленных – не по моей части.  
\- Однако же ты не постеснялся…  
\- Нет. Видишь ли, в чем дело: это ты нарушил правила. Ты, а не я. Тебе полагалось заботиться о нем. Тебе, мать твою, полагалось быть героем – но ты предпочел стать злодеем.  
\- Он изменил мне. Он…  
\- Он любил тебя. Но вместо того, чтобы… удивиться, обрадоваться… всё такое – ты заставил его расплачиваться за это. И знаешь, что я тебе скажу? Хватит, черт побери. Кончай ебать ему мозги.  
\- Так что, стало быть, ты теперь герой? Думаешь, он в тебя влюбится? Не льсти себе.  
\- Я думаю, всё у него будет хорошо; и если со мной – я буду просто счастлив, а если нет – заткнусь и как-нибудь переживу. Вот и весь разговор.  
Эдуардо закрыл журнал и вышел на улицу. Трава была зеленой – самого яркого, сочного оттенка, какой только возможен, когда щедро платишь за обслуживание газона.  
Спустя несколько минут Дастин показался из дома, шаркая ногами и засунув руки в карманы. Прислонясь к открытой двери, подвигал плечами.  
\- Слушай, я тут подумал: давай соберем компанию и рванем прыгать с утеса? Эта девушка, Эйлин, которая работает в Гугле – бухгалтером вроде – она говорила, есть классное место к северу отсюда…  
\- Нет, спасибо, – скривился Эдуардо. – Мне мои мозги еще пригодятся.  
Дастин просительно округлил глаза:  
\- Ну, ты можешь просто прогуляться и поплавать. Тебе же не обязательно прыгать с…  
Эдуардо рассмеялся и покачал головой:  
\- Если ты сиганешь с утеса у меня на глазах, я не удержусь и прыгну следом. И тогда на моей могиле напишут такое, что и почитать-то стыдно будет.  
Дастин шагнул вперед. Плечи его расправились, глаза в солнечном свете казались светлее.  
\- Что напишут? «Здесь лежит Вардо, он был прекрасен и не боялся рисковать»…  
\- Неа. «Здесь лежит Вардо, влюбленный идиот». – Эдуардо толкнул его обратно к стене и горячо поцеловал в губы.  
О Марке не было сказано ни слова. Да и что тут говорить? 

***  
Эйлин оказалась коренастой, светловолосой и смешливой почти как Дастин. На ней были брюки-карго и очень годные туристические ботинки, которыми в потасовке можно запинать до полусмерти. Во всяком случае, так заявил Дастин.  
Погода стояла в меру теплая, в рюкзаках, помимо спальников, было полно воды, а также приличный запас полуфабрикатов и сухофруктов.  
Ни с какого утеса Дастин с Эдуардо прыгать не стали – хватило посмотреть, как прыгает Эйлин.  
\- Если она погибнет, что мы скажем журналистам из Воллейваг? – с ужасом прошептал Дастин.  
\- Или полицейским, – подхватил Эдуардо, неотрывно глядя вперед. Он почувствовал ладонь Дастина в своей – оказалось, они держатся за руки. Круто.  
Эйлин не погибла. Выбралась из воды, мокрая и сверкающая на солнце, как богиня в купальнике, и принялась дразнить их между припадками нервного смеха. Эдуардо не стал возражать, даже когда она обозвала их слизняками.  
Пока Дастин довольно ловко разводил костер – неизвестно, где он успел этому научиться –Эйлин забралась в спальный мешок и оттуда наблюдала, как Эдуардо вытаскивает продукты. Когда он достал тюбик смазки K-Y со дна Дастинова рюкзака (так вот почему шельмец выглядел таким довольным!), она усмехнулась, но промолчала. Эдуардо тоже решил пока ничего не говорить. Они пожарили сморсы, умудрившись почти ничего не уронить в огонь.  
К тому времени, как стемнело, Эйлин зевала вовсю, и глаза у нее слипались – очевидно, эндорфиновый кайф выветрился.  
\- Будь мы во Флориде, сейчас появились бы светлячки, – сказал Дастин, прижимаясь плечом к плечу Эдуардо. – Я скучаю по светлячкам.  
\- Правда? – Эйлин снова зевнула, закинув руки за голову. Под кожей отчетливо бугрились мускулы. – Прикольно. Здесь их вроде нет.  
Она улыбнулась. Эдуардо улыбнулся в ответ; потом глянул на Дастина и вопросительно приподнял брови. Дастин пожал плечами и кивнул.  
Эйлин откинулась назад, опираясь на локти, и заворожено смотрела в небо.  
\- Эй, – сказал Эдуардо. – Не хочешь присоединиться к нам?..  
Она рассмеялась, явно довольная предложением, но покачала головой:  
\- Ты такой симпатичный, что тебе обычно не отказывают, да? Но нет, красавчик, я пас. У меня сил осталось только лежать.  
Эдуардо не огорчился: так тоже неплохо. Просто лежать здесь и смотреть в небо.  
Эйлин смерила его взглядом, перевела глаза на Дастина:  
\- Если вы не против, мальчики, я бы посмотрела. Не хочу еще засыпать.  
Дастин заухмылялся. Эдуардо обернулся к нему и, не дожидаясь ответа, поцеловал.  
Он помнил, что был счастлив – абсолютно, безгранично, безусловно счастлив – в университете; но, когда оглядываешься назад, всё кажется немного не так, как было на самом деле. Слишком много всего случилось, чтобы называть тогдашнее счастье безупречным.  
А вот сейчас… сейчас ему хорошо. 

Конец


End file.
